Five Moments That Gaara and Naruto Never Shared
by Vee-San
Summary: Five brief little moments that never occured between Gaara and Naruto.


**Five Moments That Gaara and Naruto Never Shared**

_**i.**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

The sun had been shining down upon the village of Konoha brightly until those words were spoken. Children stopped their games as a chill of unexpected fear trembled down their spines. Gossips stopped mid-word and looked at one another with distress, wondering why the birds had stilled and why the cute Jounin across the restaurant had suddenly pulled out a kunai and stood ready to attack when there was nothing they could see.

"Of all the immature concepts you have ever even begun to think of, _this_ is what you brought me here to do?"

At seventeen, Naruto had thought he'd experienced the most frightening and terrifying realities that the world could possibly throw at him. Yet as he stared at his companion, he felt his blood run cold with fear, and a nervous smile spread across his boyish cheeks. His brain was telling him to run for his life, but his body was too afraid of upsetting the other any further and risking himself very painful physical harm.

"Do I look like an old woman to you, Naruto? Why would you even think for even a second that I would want to _feed the ducks?_"

"Well, I figured we could chase them around a bit, too…"

"Have you aged at all since you were six, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, throwing his hands in the air and turning away from Gaara with a sulk. "Well fine then, see if I ever try to make you happy again."

_**ii.**_

"No."

"Oh come on, it could be fun."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Just give it a chance, Gaara."

"I don't like them, Naruto."

"How can you not like swings?"

"…"

"Don't try clamming up on me."

"You know why I don't like them."

"Everybody likes swings, Gaara. Why else would you have sought them out when you were a kid?"

"You don't need somebody else there in order to swing. It was all I could do."

"Well, now, you have somebody to swing with. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"…"

"Please, Gaara?"

"…why?"

"…because then I won't have to swing alone anymore, either."

"…"

"…"

"…fine."

"Sweet! Okay, gimme an underdog to start!"

"A what?"

_**iii.**_

The harsh wind of Sunagakure grazed against his cheeks roughly, leaving traces of sand over his clothes. The cool breeze of the night was a welcome relief from the day's heat. It caused his skin to prickle, and the slightest of shivers ran through his body. Naruto breathed in deeply, the crisp air expanding his lungs, and he breathed out again with a warm sigh, feeling younger than he had in years.

Gaara looked down at him from his position on the roof, saying nothing.

Sensing his gaze, Naruto looked up. The pale moonlight reflected off of Gaara's even paler skin in such a way that the other boy seemed to emit a slight glow. His hair was even a darker shade of red than normal under the shadowy sky. The light green of his pupils shone out from the darkness, framed by the dark circles around his eyes and the shadows of night that enveloped his face.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and said, "Anyone ever tell you that you look like an alien sometimes?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Do you know how much sand you've inhaled and how easy it would be for me to kill you?"

Smiling sheepishly and giving a nervous laugh, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ahah…but you wouldn't, right?"

Silence.

"…Gaara?"

"…you look like a monkey."

"What?!"

Gaara merely smirked, and turned his attention back to the night sky. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be insulted, or just amused that Gaara had made an attempt at a joke.

_**iv.**_

Unspoken rule of the ninja, number six. Show no signs of weakness, even to people that you trust. Rule number seven: trust nobody.

"What's the point of having 'even to people you trust' as part of the rule, if the next rule is not to trust anybody?"

"Because most amateur ninja make the mistake of trusting somebody, and once they are betrayed, they know better."

"But I've been betrayed plenty of times, and I still trust people."

"You also wear bright orange on a regular basis and scream when you try to sneak up on an enemy."

"What's your point?"

"…how is it that you've survived this long?"

"Because I'm a badass ninja!"

Gaara rubbed at his temples with two fingers and turned away from Naruto with a sigh. "Really, really don't understand how you've lived this long."

_**v.**_

Gaara had known from a very young age that when you stared at somebody long enough, that person would eventually become very uncomfortable. Of course, all he really had to do was glance at somebody and they would stiffen in fear, but he still knew. He had to admit to himself that he drew a certain amount of vindictive pleasure from staring at others, who did not know who he was, to see how long it would take them to show visible signs of discomfort.

He had never encountered somebody whose response was to stare back at him until he came to Konoha. The Uchiha boy had met his gaze and stared coolly back, the both of them silently daring the other to look away first. Neither had. At first, Gaara had been intrigued.

Until he found that Naruto also had a unique way of responding to Gaara's pastime.

"What? Do I got something on my face or something?"

_Yes, actually, whisker marks,_ Gaara thought. Speaking aloud, however, was entirely unacceptable during this activity, so he remained silent.

"Hey, ya know, your eyes are really shiny. Like mirrors. I can see myself in them."

Gaara was stunned. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. Naruto was always surprising him with the words and ideas that would come out of his mouth. He really was very mature underneath that childish pretext.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, made a funny face, and then laughed at himself.

Gaara inwardly sighed, but did not change his expression at all.

"Hey, how long can you keep that face, Gaara? Bet'ya I can make you break it!"

And then Naruto licked Gaara's nose.

Gaara blinked, rearing backwards in surprise and lifting a hand to his nose in shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Told ya," Naruto simply grinned at him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and all other associations who profit from its name, such as ViZ media, etc. I simply borrow the universe and its characters for the entertaiment of myself and all else who read this and any of my other stories. No profit is made.

**Notes: **As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story...or in this particular case, stories. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to either review or contact me via e-mail or the messaging system on this site itself. If you happen to find any glaringly obvious spelling or grammatical errors, please, feel free to inform me.


End file.
